A Different Kind Of Fairy Tale
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: She was his princess, and he was the dragon that kept her safe.


**Just a short little fluffy one-shot I thought up when I was bored :3 I hope you guys like it! Please drop a review and tell me what you think! I love hearing feedback!**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she gazed wistfully out of her window, staring down at the place she grew up. When she was little she had wanted so badly to get out, but now that she was trapped in a place with no escape, she fervently wished to go back. She rested her chin in her hands and frowned, shivering slightly from the cold breeze that wafted through the shutterless stone window frame. She had tried so hard to get away, using every possible escape method; doors, windows, magic, but in the end there was no way out. She had even tried breaking through the stone wall of the tower once.

She could see her childhood home, its high towers stretching towards the skies royally. Being a princess wasn't so rewarding for her now. It had been three years since she had been locked up in this tower, and she was about ready to get out.

At least I'm not lonely, Lucy thought. No, her father hadn't left her entirely isolated. Then again, her partner wasn't very fun to live with. Maybe it was the fact that he was a slob, or maybe it was the fact that he was a dragon.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel was a dragon. A fire dragon, to be more precise. He was okay, she supposed, and not bad looking, with a muscular, toned body and handsome charcoal eyes that always sparkled with amusement. The thing that was strange was his pink hair, which he would defensively argue was not pink, but salmon, though the color oddly suited him, and after a while Lucy came to like it. Pink was her favorite color, after all.

Technically Natsu was only half-dragon, and most of the time he kept a human form, but every once in a while he would change into a dragon the color of flames and fly or fight that way. Lucy preferred him as a human.

"Lucy!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lucy turned away from the window to see her pink-haired housemate grinning at her from the doorway. "I'm back from your dad's place."

Lucy smiled at him and leaned against the wall. "What did he say?" she asked eagerly. Would she finally be able to leave this place? She was already nineteen, more than old enough to protect herself and be on her own.

Natsu walked into the room and made himself comfortable on her bed, stretching across it with a contented sigh. "Not much. They're still at war in the east, but they're holding up well. Erza's one helluva warrior."

Lucy giggled. Erza Scarlet was the captain of the royal army, the first woman ever to be in control of the King's forces. She was also one of the best captains Fiore had ever seen. "That's great," she said, though based on her tone it wasn't what the princess wanted to hear. "Did father say anything about when I'd be allowed to leave?" she asked.

Natsu frowned and bit his lip. "Nothing," he replied softly. "Sorry, Luce." he sat up on the bed, keeping his gaze lowered. He knew how important Lucy's freedom was to her.

Lucy frowned sadly, an expression that quickly turned to anger. She clenched her fists at her sides, and she was very tempted to flip the table in the center of the room. She restrained herself, however, settling on stomping the ground and making a series of angry noises. "What does that no-good bastard think he's accomplishing, locking me up here!" she yelled seethingly, pacing the room to help vent her anger. "He gets all pissy with me and locks me up in here, and for what purpose? He doesn't even have the decency to tell me why!" she clenched her teeth, fisting her hands in the fabric of her knee-length dress.

Natsu stood up, putting one hand out as if to touch her. "Calm down, Lu-"

"Calm down!?" Lucy interrupted, whirling around to face Natsu, and the pinkette would admit that he flinched at her anger. She was quite terrifying when she was worked up like this. "How can I calm down when I'm stuck in this... this prison?!" she waved her hands in the ar expressively before slumping down in a chair, holding her head in her hands. "I can't take it anymore! Why is my father doing this to me?"

Natsu walked to the blonde, placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "I promise you, your father has a logical reason for keeping you here," he assured. "Just bear with us a little while longer."

Lucy shrugged his hand off, her face hidden in her hands. "And what reason would that be?" she asked incredulously.

Batsu looked away. "I can't tell you. Jude made me promise. But just trust me. You trust me, right?" No answer. Natsu got down on his knees and took both Lucy's shoulders, glancing at her face. "Right?"

Lucy sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Right," she agreed reluctantly. The three years they spent together had sparked an unusual friendship between them; Even though Lucy was constantly yelling at and scolding Natsu, she had to agree that she wouldn't be the same without him. At the moment, she wasn't entirely certain what she felt for the young half-breed.

"Lucy!" Natsu waved his hand in front of his friend's eyes, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. "I've been calling your name for, like, five minutes. Got anything to eat?"

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to be thinking about food?" she replied. "There's some food in the kitchen, maybe even some of that casserole you like so much." she gave him a wink and his face lit up.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "You always make the best food." he stood up and headed for the door, and Lucy stood up to follow him.

Lucy giggled as she headed down the stairs. "You're sweet," she said with a soft smile.

Natsu leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, turning to flash his housemate a teasing grin. "Finally falling for me, are you?" he mused. "I mean, I knew it was only a matter of time."

Lucy shoved Natsu playfully. "In your dreams," she replied, opening up the refrigerator and pulling out a pan of casserole. "That's the only place you'll get a woman as beautiful as me." she twirled for effect and set the pan in the stone oven, tossing her golden tresses over one shoulder. "Would you?" she asked, gesturing to the wood fire underneath the oven.

Natsu nodded and crouched down by the pile of wood, breathing fire onto it until it began to burn. Then he straightened up again, admiring his work. "You know you love me," he teased.

Lucy tapped her chin. "You know, this is kind of like a Fairy Tale," she commented. "The princess locked in a tower and the evil dragon that keeps her from escaping."

Natsu scowled. "I resent that," he replied. "I'm not evil. I'm protecting the princess from harm." he glanced matter-of-factly and glanced at Lucy, who was pulling the casserole out of the wood stove.

"Now all I need is a Prince Charming to come and rescue me," Lucy continued, a dreamy look on her face. She set the casserole down as she continued to swoon over her imaginary prince.

Natsu scoffed at the comment. "Who needs a prince when you have a dragon?" he argued. "Fire is so much cooler than a sword." He lit his hand on fire for emphasis, shooting the blonde a grin.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Come eat your casserole," she replied, dishing a square of the casserole onto a plate for Natsu, then another for her. "Come on, the sun's almost down and I want some reading time." she plopped down at the small table in the kitchen and dug into her casserole.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"You're a weirdo."


End file.
